


Save Me

by Panda10bears



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda10bears/pseuds/Panda10bears
Summary: "She's gone, they took her. They told me they would. What was I supposed to do, they wanted the god killers, did you want me to just hand them over? I'm sorry, I should have told you and know she's probably dead. It's all my fault", Skulduggery turned away."Skulduggery"But he was gone.





	1. Gone

"What do you mean she's not there"

"Skulduggery, calm down"

"I'm going to kill them"

"Skulduggery listen"

But he was gone.

S*A*V*E* M*E*

It had been 24 hours since she had gone missing. Sitting in the police station Melissa looked over to Alice, her daughter was peacefully playing with her teddy bear completely oblivious to the disappearance of her older sister.

Skulduggery had just left, as soon as he found out she was missing he had gone cold. It was terrifying, she knew he would do anything to find Valkyrie but that was what scared her.

S*A*V*E* M*E*

Dexter picked up the letter, it had fallen out of Skulduggery's pocket when he had stormed out only moments ago. Saracen had gone after him but they knew that wouldn't be enough. Last time Valkyrie had got hurt he had killed, know that they didn't even know if she was dead… It was too horrible to think about what he might do.

Dexter went over to the armchair and sat down, it had been a while since he had been back here. The sanctuary was not his favourite place but it was safe and that was all they needed.

"Tanith come here", he called. She walked over, a worried look on her face.

"She's still not answering, Dex, this isn't good"

"I know", he replied," But look at this"

Tanith took the letter out of the envelope, "No", she gasped," They wouldn't. But wait, this is Skulduggery's."

"Yeah", said Dexter, "Do you think he's gone to find them? Does he even know who it is?"

"We need to find him"

They ran out of the room, Tanith clutching the letter. Dexter rapidly typing numbers into his phone, bringing it up to his ear as he ran.

S*A*V*E* M*E*

They found him staring out at the sea, hovering slightly above the waves, just out of reach.

Saracen was calling out to him when they arrived.

"We found the letter Skulduggery", Dexter shouted.

Skulduggery turned round. Even though they couldn't tell his expression, the pain in his voice was imminent."They warned me, they said people I loved would get hurt", he said, floating slowly back to the beach. Stumbling slightly as he touched the ground.

"Who? What letter?" Saracen asked, confused.

"Here, read it", Dexter handed over the letter and Saracen gasped.

"Is that Valkyrie?" he exclaimed, fear spreading over his face.

"No", Skulduggery replied," But it will be, soon"

"You have to explain it all to us, now", Tanith stated, anger clear in her tone.

"I know, I should have told you it was just… I…It was a couple of weeks ago and…"


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should never have assumed he was dead, and now my mistake is going to kill Valkyrie", Dexter had never seen his friend so broken...

"The first note came a few weeks ago, it was carved into the body me and Val found during the second Remnant case. It said... it said 'You didn't kill us all those years ago, watch your back, we're coming'. I hid it, didn't tell anyone, the body would be burned anyway. I thought it would all be over, that maybe it was just some trick"

"Skulduggery"

"But it wasn't. A week later, I was the first person at the murder scene. There was blood everywhere, parts of the girls body lay strewn across the room. There was something on the mirror, a message written in blood 'You can't hide forever'."

"Skulduggery, why didn't you tell someone?"

"Oh really, should i have gone to China and said someone was threatening me or told Val that someone might kill me. I can deal with problems on my own, I don't go complaining to people when things get rough. This is what I do, it's supposed to be hard"

"Not when it ends in Val being tortured and killed"

"No, don't even go there. You have no idea..."

Skulduggery turned away, floating once more over the ocean, just out of reach from Tanith, Saracen and Dexter.

Dexter's face softened,"Skulduggery, you have to tell us everything that happened. Otherwise we'll never find her"

S*A*V*E* M*E*

A scream pierced the air.

I ran forward shouting out his name 'Gordan, GORDAN'

Another scream. I ran forwards following the earsplitting sound.

I turned the corner to see a glint of silver as a sword swung through the air.

'No', I shouted, pulling my last pistol out of my jacket and aiming at the figure in black standing in front of the slumped body of my friend.

Four shots were fired, all of them hit the target. But not even the bullets to his head caused any damage, the figure didn't even stumble. He stepped away from Gordan, turned and disappeared into the darkness.

I ran forwards and fell to my knees.

'Gordan, Gordan can you hear me'

His eyes blinked but then rolled back. I felt for a pulse and made sure he was still breathing before resting his head on the ground and standing up.

I sprinted forward, running the way i thought the figure had gone.

I stopped at the edge of the cliff. They were gone.

'No', I yelled, angered that i had been so stupid to let them get away.

I heard a snap behind me and spun round.

The figure stepped slowly out for the shadows, completely covered in black. A mask hid their face. I lifted my gun, cocking it, warning the figure to not come any closer.

His movements were smooth and it was if he wasn't walking at all, I fire four rounds, but none of them penetrated the darkness swirling around the figure.

Then all of a sudden he leaped at me, grabbing me around the waist and pushing me towards the edge of the cliff.

But I held on, the figure tried to let go, he pulled back in panic, trying to wrestle himself from my grip. The momentum from his jump was going to send us both over the edge.

I gropped at his face, desperately clawing his mask, searching for some kind of leverage to pull of the mask.

Just as my feet felt the edge of the cliff, I pulled my hand away from his face and his mask cam with it.

His screams pierced the air. Beneath his mask was a horror untold of. One of his eyes was missing and the skin covering the left half of his face was only the burned, chared remains of skin and bone.

As my feet felt only air beneath them, I let my grip on him loose and threw my hand out, desperately grabbing at the cliff edge for some kind of handhold.

I felt a hand clasp around my wrist leaving me dangling hundreds of feet above the crashing waves, i reached up with my other hand and pulled myself up onto the top of the cliff.

I could hear the figures faint screams as his body smashed onto the rocks below.

I looked away from the edge, closing my eyes shut, trying to get the picture of the dead man's face out of my head.

'Skulduggery, Skullduggery can you hear me?'

I opened my eyes to see Gordan standing above me, one of his hands was clasping his side where a dark crimson stain was slowly spreading.

'Let's get out of here'

S*A*V*E* M*E*

"That was the last time I saw him, I thought he was dead", the pain in Skullduggery's voice was imminent as he turned away and bent his head in shame, "I guess I was wrong"

Saracen looked shaken, his eyes confused,"But, no one could survive a fall like that, no one"

"What if there was some kind of initiation process", Tanith considered,"Like, what if the burns on his face were a mark of how powerful he was"

"Doubt it", Dexter retorted," Skullduggery said the man screamed when the mask was taken of, if it was showing how powerful he was, he wouldn't try and hide it"

"IT DOESN"T MATTER", Skullduggery shouted, spinning round to face them, the dark holes in his skull looked as if they were burning with an invisible flame. Saracen jumped and even Tanith looked shocked.

"Skullduggery calm"

"NO, SHE'S GONE. she's gone", Skullduggery fell back to the ground again, stumbling and falling to his knees,"She's gone", he whispered

"We'll find her", Tanith protested, "We won't stop until we find her"

"Well then you'll be looking for the rest of your life", Skullduggery whispered, his voice breaking ever so slightly,"You don't get it, she's not coming back"


	3. Chapter 3 - Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for what will happen to Val came from when I read what Kenspeckle did to Tanith in Dark Days, if you don't understand then you will find out. What I'm saying is i'm not trying to go against any religion or culture, I would never do that. If you have any complaints or are still unhappy please write a review.

It was a drawing, sketched out in pencil and then scribbled over the top in a red marker, the ink dripping down the page like blood. Maybe it was, they would never know. It was a wooden cross, and a girl was held against it, unconscious. Her arms sprawled out to her sides and her legs hanging limp beneath her. There were shackles on her wrists and angles that bound her magic and nails had been hammered into her hands and feet, blood dripping and forming a terrifyingly large pool beneath her hanging body. For Tanith the image was much too real, after her experience with Kenspeckle she had always hated nails and now was no different. She knew the pain Valkyrie would go through if this would happen. It would be fatal.

S*A*V*E* M*E* 

Dexter started at the back of Skulduggery as they both sat, slumped on one of Finbar's sofas. He couldn't believe that he'd given up. The famous skeleton detective with fire in his eyes, but that fire was gone now.

Skulduggery turned his head and the empty sockets where his eyes should be laid on Dexter's face. "What's wrong with you"

"What's wrong with me, What's wrong with me?!", Dexter shouted, leaping up from the sofa to confront Skulduggery, "You haven't lifted a finger ever since Val went missing, it's like it you don't even care, and now you have the guts to ask what's wrong with me?"

"You think I don't care", Skulduggery growled, standing up to face Dexter, his words laced with anger, "You think I-"

"Of course I think that", Dexter shouted,"Val needs you right now and you're just going to sit here doing nothing"

"Anything we do will get her and all of us killed, then no one can save anyone"

Skulduggery walked towards the door, but just before leaving the room her turned to face Dexter, "Don't light yourself on fire to keep other's warm"

S*A*V*E* M*E* 

"I can't believe he's given up already", Dexter sighed.

"He hasn't given up, he just doesn't know what to do", Tanith was sitting next to him on the pier, their legs hanging down towards the sea.

Dexter shook his head, but didn't say anything.

Tanith turned to face him, not understanding the disbelief in her friends eyes. "Do really believe he'd give up on the one person who brought the real him back?"

"I don't want to believe it, Dexter retorted but Tanith just shook her head, "You didn't hear him"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"So you think I have the problem no do you"

"Hey!"

They both turned to see Saracen racing towards them.

"Stop fighting, this is what they want"

"What are you talking about?", Tanith started.

Saracen shook his head, still breathing heavily, "You gotta come quick, there's another letter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please can you comment on whether you want me to continue this or not. It's taking a lot of time and if no one wants to read it then i would start a different story that would hopefully be more popular. One person would be enough. Thank you for reading this far though:)


End file.
